night club
by yoyes cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Todos humanos. Edward y Bella se conocen en un club de noche.


Iba a mi primera noche en un club. Y lo admitiré. Estaba asustada. Aterrorizada para ser exactos. Alice y Rose, mis dos mejores amigas, me habían forzado literalmente a ir. Ellas me habían rogado y sobornado, me maquillaron y me vistieron completamente con ropa inapropiada. Entonces ellas me metieron en el coche y nos fuimos. ¡No podía creer que estuviese de acuerdo con esto! Bien, técnicamente nunca he estado de acuerdo, Alice solo hizo los ojos de cachorro y rompió mis defensas.

Salimos del coche y alce la vista al edificio que se alzaba ante mi.

" no puedo hacer esto". Anuncié. Las chicas rodaron los ojos, agarraron mis brazos y me arrastraron hacia adelante. Fui tropezando hasta entrar al club y por los alrededores. Había gente por todos lados restregandose unos con otros. Disgustada por su comportamiento. Hice una mueca pero continué andando (si no lo hacía las chicas acabarían arrastrándome a algún lugar) a través de los cuerpos.

Aparecimos en el bar y ordenamos unas coca – colas. Rose veía al camarero de forma sospechosa para asegurarse de que él "accidentalmente" no dejase caer algo en nuestras bebidas. Rose es muy cautelosa hoy en día sobre beber algo en los bares. Una vez ella fue drogada y una cosa llevó a otra y, bien, tú puedes imaginar. Ella estaba fuera fría a la vez y fue encontrada por un chico enorme llamado Emmentt que es su novio actual.

Después está el hermano de Rose, Jasper. Él y Alice empezaron a salir cuando solo tenían catorce años y ahora tres años más tarde ellos están todavía juntos. Ellos se encontrarían aquí con nosotros. Ahora.

"oh Jasper traerá un amigo para ti Bella" me dijo Alice.

"que amable de ti por informarme, Alice." respondí sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. Ella sabe que yo no salgo con nadie. No es que alguien quisiera salir conmigo. Soy gorda y fea. No es una gran combinación. No entiendo por qué Ali y Rose, las chicas más guapas alguna vez se hicieron mis amigas.

"Oh vamos, Bells. Tú no eres la persona como tú te ves. Tú eres preciosa, una chica talentosa con un poco de falta de confianza en si misma." Rose siempre sabía lo que yo estaba pensando, muchas veces pienso que está escrito en mi cara. Preferí ignorarla y buscar una señal de que Em y Jazz hubiesen llegado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los divisase. Emmentt es súper alto con músculos prominentes y rizado pelo negro y Jasper era casi igual de alto, pareciendo fuerte con el pelo muy rubio. Yo no presté ninguna atención al chico que estaba con ellos.

"¡Rosie, bebe!" Em exclamó cuando nos alcanzó, lanzándose a un apasionado abrazo con Rose. Me volví a Alice y Jasper pero ellos estaban apenas mucho mejor. Alice había envuelto sus diminutos brazos y piernas alrededor del torso de Jasper y lo estaba besando fieramente.

"repugnante, ¿no?" el chico al lado mio dijo, él era alto con pelo cobrizo y brillantes ojos verdes. Él era musculoso, pero no como Emmentt.

"pienso igual" le contesté.

"soy Edward a propósito, vine con Em y Jasper pero como están demasiados preocupados por presentarnos..." dijo apagándose.

" eso parece. soy Bella" le dije.

De repente los otros se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Los miré con envidia. Me encanta bailar. Justo entonces, pensé, que Edward esperaba dejar su taburete y quitar su mano de mí.

"¿Puedo tener este baile?" preguntó como un debido caballero.

"puedes" respondí, saltando y uniéndome a él.

No era una canción particularmente rápida así que Edward solo puso su mano en mis caderas y nos balanceas atrás y hacia a delante.

"Así que... Bella... ¿vienes aquí a menudo?" preguntó iniciando una pequeña conversación.

"Cheesiest coge la linea alguna vez (N/A esto no sabía bien lo que quería decir), pero no, esta es mi primera vez. Alice y Rose prácticamente me forzaron a venir" respondí.

"Lo mismo digo. Em Y Jazz me sobornaron. Ellos prometieron pagar por algo que yo quería y comprarme el CD de ABBA.

"¿ABBA?" pregunté escepticamente.

"Me enamoré de Mamma Mía cuando vi la película" admitió tímidamente.

"yo también. Yo ya tengo el álbum con el CD, yo podría prestártelo así tú podrías copiarlo en tu itunes" ofrecí.

"Si no te importa..."

"¡Por supuesto que no! Se lo daré a Em o Jazz en la escuela" dije.

"Ahora mismo, soy nuevo por aquí pero aparentemente estaré en la misma escuela que tú" Edward declaró.

"De acuerdo, te lo daré el lunes entonces" le sonreí.

"Genial." acordó.

"¡Hey guapísima! ¿por qué no bailas conmigo? Te enseñaré como pasártelo en grande. ¡Lo prometo!"un chico que parecía grasiento que había visto ocasionalmente alrededor de la escuela empezó a frotar contra mí. Oí a Edward gruñir y antes de que me enterase estaba de pie al lado de Edward quien había envuelto un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"No. Ella no quiere bailar contigo." Edward respondió por mí, su voz peligrosamente baja. El chico ofendido agarró mi brazo e intentó soltarme del agarre de Edward.

"No le estás dando una oportunidad. ¡Ella debe tener algo que decir!" El chico gritó por encima del volumen de la música.

"¿ podríais parar de hablar sobre mí como si yo no estuviera aquí?" pregunté.

"Lo siento Bella." se disculpó Edward.

"Así que, ¿te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta con el Mikester? Estoy seguro de que has oído sobre la famosa 'experiencia Mike Newton'. Yo podría darte un pequeño adelanto si eres muy buena." Él sonrió con sorna a Edward.

"No gracias, estoy perfectamente feliz aquí con Edward." dije como si nada. Fue el turno de Edward de sonreír con sorna. La expresión de Mike era una de conmoción. Él todavía no había soltado mi brazo. " por favor sueltame." dije educadamente, esforzándome en tirar para liberarme. Su agarre aumentó.

"Dije – baila conmigo." Mike gruñó. Edward explotó. Me puso detrás de él y puso una mano en el brazo de Mike.

"Te sugiero que la dejes ir si quieres mantener este brazo." dijo. Para probarlo él apretó el brazo de Mike fuertemente. ¡Edward tiene serios músculos! La cara de Mike se contrajo con dolor y me soltó. Entonces, con una mirada de muerte hacía Edward, se fue.

"¿estas bien?" le pregunté a Edward. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el se estaba pellizcando el puente de su nariz con su pulgar y el índice.

"Algunas veces tengo un problema con mi temperamento, Bella." respondió despacio, abriendo sus ojos. Su mirada fija y penetrante permaneció en mí después barrió la pista de baile antes de encontrarse con mis ojos otra vez. " ¿Estás bien?" la intensidad de sus ojos me sobresaltó.

"si. Estoy bien." dije simplemente, perdida en sus pozos verdes. "¿bailas conmigo? Por favor.

"siempre" me sonrió y puso sus manos en mis caderas y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Justo entonces Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice regresaron.

"Hey, ¿estas bien? Vi algún mal bicho contigo." dijo Emmett cuando nos alcanzó.

"estoy bien. Solo decidí no darme el lujo de el Mikester." repliqué. Rose y Alice bufaron con burla.

"¿Mike intentó conseguirte también? No sorprende. Él lo intentó con nosotras la última vez. Afortunadamente teníamos a nuestros grandes y fuertes hombres allí para salvarnos. ¡No creo que el tenga el nervio para hacerlo otra vez!" dijo Rose. Me reí con gusto con ellos pero Edward todavía parecía tenso.

"Edward, ¡hombre frío!" Emmett dijo con voz resonante, "él no estará en ningún lugar cerca de nuestras chavalas mientras nosotros estemos aquí, no te preocupes."

puse una mano en el pecho de Edward y él inmediatamente se relajó bajo mi toque. Volvimos a bailar y apoyé mi cabeza contra el hombro de Edward y el puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba rendida por él. Era el chico perfecto. No podía creer que pareciese que yo le gustaba.

"Bella, escucha, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero a mí de verdad me gusta estar contigo y me estaba preguntando si tú, quizás, ¿considerarías tener una cita conmigo?" estaba conmocionada no podía hablar. "entiendo si tú no quieres, si no estás preparada y todo pero - " lo corté aplastando mis labios con los suyos. Un poco brusco pude pero hey.

"Lo siento," me disculpé una vez que nos separamos, "pero he estado esperando para hacer eso toda la noche." expliqué.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo y me besó otra vez.

Bueno que conste que esta historia no es mía, es de amberjoe yo solo la traducí con su permiso. Bueno espero que les guste y dejen rewievs


End file.
